


How Did You LIke That?

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee and Ziva go and question two people and hopefully learn a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did You LIke That?

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This story takes place a month after Dead Air.

How Did You Like That?

Timothy McGee and Ziva David made their way cautiously into the warehouse. They were supposed to be meeting a person who would give them information on someone who had killed a Petty Officer. Tony and Gibbs who were in a surveillance van were watching them. The meeting was going to be just that a meeting with two people who only would speak to Ziva and McGee.

McGee and Ziva glanced around to see if anybody else was there. There were only a few crates and empty boxes around, but that was it. McGee and Ziva had a microphone on and it would be recorded to listen later. The backdoor was already open letting in a fresh breeze and the sunlight to come in.

McGee glanced at his watch "They should be coming in pretty soon."

Ziva nodded looking out the deserted warehouse. She wondered why the people wanted to meet here there was nobody around. She was alert when she heard a noise and knew it was the two people who they were supposed to meet. They were both ready to do this.

Two men walked inside looking around before settling on the two agents. "Ziva David and Tim McGee?" Asked one of the men who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's us." Replied McGee.

"I'm Nathan Harrison," The blonde said as he paused to look at his friend "This is Greg Benson. We saw the person who killed the Petty Officer."

"Who was it?"

"It was a man we know. His name is Victor Cullen. I don't know where he lives, but I know his name." Replied Nathan

"What that who killed the Petty Officer?" McGee asked Greg.

"Yes, it was. It's true we know him. He's not our friend and we've never been to his house, but we know of him. He hangs out at the same bar as we do. The only reason why we know his name because a friend of ours knows him."

"Thank you, both of you for coming forward."

"You're welcome. We just wanted to do the right thing."

They watched them leave and then headed towards the surveillance van. They slipped inside and asked.

"Did you hear what he said?" Ziva asked.

"I'm sorry, but I turned it off. I'll give to Abby when we get back."

"You turned the radio off?" McGee said.

"Yes, I did."

"But anything could of happened out there and you turned it off?"

"Nothing happened though, right? So it's okay."

"You were supposed to be backup and you let him turn it off?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the van and Tony opened it up. The two men who they had been talking too were smiling and Tony let them come in.

"Why are they in here?" Asked Ziva.

"This here is Alex Brown" Tony pointed to the blonde haired man "This is Jack Ellison. They both are actors and I paid to have this done." He said Thank you and they left leaving the four of them in the van.

"But why?" Asked Ziva.

Gibbs spoke up then. "Tony told me what you two did. How you left him without back up. I was so angry with you two for leaving him without back up. You don't do that to a partner. Here Tony is trying to find a killer and yet you turn off the radio? Something could of happened to Tony. He could have been hurt, or been killed and you wouldn't have known. I had to walk away and then when I came back I had this plan to teach you two a lesson and so I told Tony. There wasn't anything dangerous about this and knew it would be okay. One of my friends owns this warehouse and so I told him that I needed it for something and he gave me the keys. Tony used two drama students at Waverly."

"But." McGee was about to say, but was silenced by Gibbs.

"Why do you think that we take out guns with us? Why not just leave them in the desk?"

"Because something could happen and we would need it for a suspect."

"Good going by that. Why do we have backup?"

"Because something could happen?"

"Exactly. Just because the neighborhood looked like a nice place we were looking for a murderer and yet you left your partner without backup. Like I said anything could of happened. The murderer we were looking for could have harmed Tony. Do you really want to be the one to tell Abby you and Ziva were the reason why her friend is dead, or why Ducky has to do an autopsy on his friend, or why Jimmy has to help him? How does it feel to know that we weren't listening to you?"

"It feels bad. I'm sorry. You're right anything could of happened and it would have been our fault because of it. I'm glad that you weren't hurt." McGee said.

"Thank you, but you do see why we did that right? It feels bad to know that your life doesn't matter that you did that because you were tired of my voice. That to me makes me wonder if I should trust you."

"You can trust us. Gibbs is right what we did wasn't right. We were supposed to have your six and we didn't. I know it's one of Gibbs rule, but I'm going to have to break it. I'm sorry, Tony."

"You're welcome. I hope you learned from this lesson."

"We have and we'll never do this again."

"I sure hope so." Said Tony.

"I do too." Said Gibbs.

The End


End file.
